1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to members for covering gaps found at the rear of certain pickup trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CHEVROLET and GMC from 1988 to the present (including newly redesigned 1999 models) produced 1/2 and 3/4 ton wide bed, short and long wheel base, pickup trucks that have gaps between the rear frame and the lower end of the rear bed which are visible by way of the rear wheel wells. Other CHEVROLET and GMC pickup trucks and also certain DODGE and FORD pickup trucks have gaps between the rear frame and the lower end of the rear bed which are visible by way of the rear wheel wells. Although the gaps do not cause any problems, the looks of the pickup trucks can be improved if these gaps are not visible.